From Darkness Comes Light
by Seadancer
Summary: {A new enemy has come to the solar system. What does this new enemy want? Can the Sailor Scouts stop them? And Who is this person that keeps helping them, could it be a new scout?} So, please R/R.
1. Prologue

Title: From Darkness Comes Light  
Author: Seadancer  
E-mail: seadancer6@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the manga; everyone knows who does; Naoko, and the people who own the anime. But the new characters are, so don't steal them if you want to use them please email me first.  
  
[…text…] someone is thinking.  
{Passing of time}  
  
Author's Note: The beginning of this part of the story is from the last episode of the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Season; episode 200. I had to do this part only because I only need this part. I also had to change some of it because I didn't know how to word it. Thank you.  
  
Plot: A new enemy has come to the solar system. What does this new enemy want? Will the scouts find out before it is too late? And who is the person, who helps them at the last second. Is this person a friend or foe? Will the scouts win the day or will they have to make a big sacrifice?  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{That evening after the Sailor Wars had ended.}  
  
The Sailor Scouts, The Three Lights, Princess Kakyuu, and Darien just finished the most default battle they have been through. Now after a few hours have past they must say goodbye to theirs friends that they just made, and realized. They are all on the roof of their high school with the sun setting behind the Three Lights and their Princess. Here they are saying good-bye to their dear friends.  
  
Princess Kakyuu, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki walked to the far end of the roof. While they are walking the princess said "Okay, Let's go!"  
  
Seiya stopped and turned back. "Darien."  
  
Darien looked up.  
  
"Protect her," Seiya said with a serious face and tone.  
  
Darien just looked at him.  
  
Then Seiya looked up and smiled, "its some words from some guy!" then he winked at Darien.  
  
Darien smiled, "I understand."  
  
Seiya then turned and walked back to the side of his princess. While he was walking he waved behind him and said, "Bye, Dumpling." Then the Three Lights turned into the Sailor Star Lights.  
  
The Sailor Star Lights and their Princess said their good-byes to everyone.   
  
"I won't forget you," Lita said back.  
  
"Have a pleasant trip," said Amy.  
  
"Please come see us anytime," said Mina.  
  
"We'll be expecting you," Serena said with a simple smile.  
  
"Good-bye," said Raye.  
  
Then the Sailor Star Lights and their princess turned into shining lights and went up into the sky. The Scouts and Darien just watched the little lights go up into the sky.  
  
[Thank you, Seiya!] Serena thought to herself.  
  
With the sun down and a faint glow from the horizon, the Outer Sailor Scouts sit on Haruka's car by the ocean and then they see four shooting stars go by.  
  
"Oh! Shooting stars," said a happy Hotaru.  
  
Setsuna turned to her and asked, "What did you wish for?"  
  
Hotaru smiled, "It's a secret! How about you, Setsuna?" she said with a curious face.  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes and said back, "It's a secret, too."  
  
With a sad face Hotaru said, "You're sly."  
  
"They're going home," said Michiru.  
  
"Yes…they're not shooting stars anymore," Haruka looked down at Michiru and continued, "They'll shine properly as stars on the night sky."  
  
Michiru looked down with her eyes closed and said, "You're right."  
  
Hotaru jumped down and got in front of Haruka and Michiru and asked, "So, what did you wish for?"  
  
"There's nothing to wish upon," Michiru said then leaned on Haruka and continued, "Now, is our happiest moment! Isn't it, Haruka?"  
  
"Yes," was Harukas answer.  
  
A little later that night a couple was in a park by a lake and the night sky was full of stars.  
  
"Darien?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes?" Darien answered.  
  
"Do you love me?" Serena asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes," Darien answered still looking up at the night sky.  
  
She grabs his arm and said "Really?"  
  
"Yes," he said looking down at her but with more feeling in his answer.  
  
"Like how?" she said with a puppy look on her face.  
  
"Why so suddenly?" he said back.  
  
"Please…, like how?" she said back with the same face, but now she is blushing too.  
  
"Let's see…" he closed his eyes and continued, "…it feels wonderful to be with you." He opened his eyes to see Serena smiling up at him and happy with his answer. Then they kissed with the full moon behind them.  
  
  
  
{Two months after the Sailor Star Lights left.}  
  
"Do you really have to go?"  
  
"Yes, I am sorry. I was lucky that they let me come back." Darien put his hand to her face and touched it softly, "I will be back in two years maybe less, Serena," he then cupped her face with his hand and gives her a kiss on the forehead, were her crescent moon would be if it was showing.  
  
Serena looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "But it's like you just got back and now you have to go, it's not far." Then the tears that were in her eyes are now slowly going down her beautiful face.  
  
"Serena, please don't cry, I don't mean to make you sad. I promise to write and call you everyday, and when I get back I will make you very happy, I promise." He then kisses her on the lips not caring that there are tons of people in the airport watching them.  
  
They part and Serena said "Remember you promised," she then gives him one of her cheerful smiles that he loved so much. She then gives him a big hug.  
  
"All passengers for Flight 24 to America please board, repeat, all passengers for Flight 24 to America please board," came over the intercom.  
  
"Well, that's my flight. Serena will you please walk with me," he said with a smile.  
  
She then grabbed his arm, "Do you need to ask?" she said with a laugh.  
  
They then walked down the terminal while they are walking Serena had a feeling of deja vu of when she first mat Seiya, but she knows this time she will not see him and that made her start to cry again.  
  
Darien looked down and saw Serena crying, "What's wrong, Serena?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just mess Seiya and the others," she then wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
"I wish I could have known them," Darien said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Me too," she then grabbed his arm more tightly.   
  
Darien looked down at Serena with concern, but he doesn't know what to do so he just let her hold onto his arm. They come to the Gate to the plane and Darien was wishing he could stay longer but he knows the faster he got this done the faster he will got home and be with Serena. He turned to her and looked at her beautiful face and saw his future in her big sky blue eyes, all his hopes and wishes in those eyes. He then gives her a long kiss on the lips. He parted, "I love you; you do know that, don't you."  
  
"Yes, and I love you too." She looked into his dark blue eyes and she too saw the future they will have together and all the love he had for her.  
  
He picked up his bags and headed toward the Gate. He gave his ticket to the flight attendant and walked into the Gate but stopped. He turned around and saw Serena starring at him with a big warm smile. He smiled back and continued down the gate. When he was in his set he took out the same picture he was looking at the last time he was on an airplane to America.  
  
  
  
Serena stared at the plane as it takes off, and one thing kept going through her mind, [Is it going to be like last time, is he going to disappear and I will not know about it until the very end.] But she was trying really hard to push that thought out of her mind, but it was very hard not to think it. When the plane was out of her view, she went to the Ice Cream Parlor to be with her friends.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena, Darien is going to be ok, you'll see," Lita said with a little pat on Serena's back. Serena still had a worried look on her face and Lita seeing what she said didn't help she motioned for everyone to help.  
  
"So Serena, how long is Darien going to be gone?" Raye said with a cheerful voice.  
  
Serena looked up and saw Raye's cheerful face. "Two years," Serena said with a quiet voice. She then looked down again, still not feeling better.  
  
"Oh, is that all, don't worry you will be seeing him in no time," Raye said again. Serena looked up at her again but this time with a weird look. Raye then glared at Serena in the face and said, "Maybe by the time he gets back you will be doing better in your classes."  
  
Serena then stuck her tongue out at Raye and Raye did the same back and their tongue war began. "Well you two please stop that," Amy's voice came over the war. Serena and Raye both looked at her and everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Do you feel better, Serena?" Mina said then she took a sip from her soda.  
  
"Yes, thank you everyone, I just can't help but feel down, but I do have a small feeling that nothing is going to happen, so I guess I should listen to it," Serena said with a small smile.  
  
"That's it and listen to us because we have a good feeling about it too," said Lita with a cheerful tone. "How about everyone come over to my place and I will cook for you." She turned to Serena, "How about it, Serena?"  
  
Serena looked up to Lita to see a bright smiling face; she then turned to the others and they too had smiling faces. Serena got up with her hand firmly on the table, "Ok, let's do it." Everyone just laughed at her then got up and left the Parlor.  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome to America, please enjoy your stay," came over the intercom. Darien stepped out into the terminal and saw lots of busy people trying to get to their planes. He then saw a red head woman with a sign saying 'Darien Chiba' on it. She was a tall woman with shoulder length bright red hair it looked that part of it was held back behind her head, but he couldn't tell for sure. She was wearing a golden looking skirt that when down to around her ankles and a gray shirt.   
  
He walked over to the woman and she held out her hand, "Darien Chiba, I hope," she said with a smile.   
  
He took her hand, "Yes, I am Darien Chiba, and you are…"  
  
"I'm sorry; I am Eileen O'Brady, pleased to meet you. Please follow me."  
  
He followed the woman but still wondering who she is. "Excuse me, but why are you here and who sent you?"  
  
"God you sure are a curious person aren't you. But I guess I would be the same. Ok, the university sent me." Eileen said while dodging people.  
  
"Why?" Darien said with a curious voice.  
  
"Well, mostly because you didn't make it last time. The university wanted someone to help you out while you are here too. So, I volunteer," she said still looking forward. They came to the escalator and started down toward where they were going to pick up his bags.  
  
"Why did you volunteer? Is it for extra credit or something?" Darien said with a curious voice. He didn't trust this woman and he didn't know why, he just had this feeling he can't get rid of.  
  
"No, not extra credit…" she said with a small smile, and then she closed her eyes and sighed. "Because of two reasons: one I am going to Japan in two years, and second when I saw your name I just had a feeling. I can't explain the second one, but that is mostly why," she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Do you know what I mean like you needed to be with a person because of fate or something."  
  
"Yes, I know that feeling," then Darien had a picture of Serena in his mind's eye. He missed her already and it hasn't even been a few days. "I am not trying to be mean but I have a girlfriend back home," he doesn't know why he said it; it just came out.  
  
"That's ok because that was not how the feel was, it was more like I needed to watch over you, for some reason. I don't know why," she said back with a quiet voice.  
  
Darien was very shocked about this answer and he didn't have anything to say back to it.  
  
They got off the escalator and got Dariens bags. Then they went to a car parked out front, drove to the university and went to their rooms. Before Darien went to bed he looked out through the small window to a sky full of stars, but not moon, [I wonder when the moon is coming out.] Even without the moon, Darien still felt the warm glow of the moon. [It is weird that the moon is not out but I can feel it, must because I am thinking of Serena, she always had the same glow like the moon.] "Good night Serena," he said to the sky, hoping she might hear him.  
1 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: From Darkness Comes Light  
  
Author: Seadancer  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the manga; everyone knows who does; Naoko, and the people who own the anime. But the new characters are, so don't steal them if you want to use them please email me first.  
  
Author's note: Well, here it is Chapter 1; I hope it's what you expected. If there is anything you don't like please email me, I would love to hear from you.  
  
[...text...] someone is thinking.  
  
{Passing of time}

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
{A year and a half after Darien left; Friday afternoon}  
  
"Serena, will you please slow down," yelled Lita at a young woman skipping ahead of her. The young woman had bright blonde hair that was done up in two buns on top of her head, and she had two long ponytails coming down from them.  
  
Serena stopped and turned around smiling. She ran back and grabbed onto Lita's and Mina's arms because of this action she almost made Artemis fall off Mina's shoulders. "I can't, I'm just so happy that Darien is coming back, and he said he had a surprise for us."  
  
"I wonder what the surprise is." Raye said with a curious voice.  
  
"God Raye, why did you say it like that, Darien probably just got us some gifts," Mina said with stars in her eyes. "I hope he got me some nice clothing or music."  
  
Everyone just gave Mina a weird look.  
  
"Do you think Darien has changed much while he was in America?" came a quiet voice from behind a textbook. It was Amy, she was always reading something.  
  
"I don't think so, his letters were all the same, he just acted weird on the phone sometimes," Serena said with a quiet voice.  
  
"What do you mean sometimes, Serena?" said Lita with a concerned voice, and then she put her arm around Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Well, just that when we talk on the phone he seemed like he wanted to tell me something but he wouldn't for some reason, maybe now he will tell me what was bothering him," Serena said with a sad voice.  
  
"You are probably right, he will tell you whatever it was that was on his mind now that he can talk to you face to face," Lita said with a caring voice.  
  
"I do hope so, I'm getting tired of hearing her complain and cry all the time: 'Why is he acting like that?' it was annoying," complained Luna from Amy's shoulder. Serena just glared at Luna and everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Well, let's get going to the airport," Serena said with a happy voice again.  
  
In a few hours they arrive at the airport. Then they waited for Darien's airplane to arrive. "Flight 2495 from America arriving in Gate 13, repeat, Flight 2495 from America arriving in Gate 13," rang over the intercom.  
  
"Is that Darien's flight Serena?" asked Amy. When Amy looked up from her book she saw a very happy Serena. "I guess so."  
  
Serena ran down the terminal toward Gate 13. When she got there she watched as the people came out of the gate. Then she spotted Darien's head; her heart started to race with the excitement of seeing him again after so long, but then her heart quietly sank and her eyes grew cold, for what was before her eyes she could not believe.  
  
Darien walked out of the gate with a beautiful red head woman. When he saw Serena he waved and walked over. Then he gave Serena a big hug. However, during all of this Serena never let her eyes leave the red head woman. Serena watched the woman walked over with Darien and noticed that she smiled when he gave Serena the hug.  
  
"Serena, I am so glad to see you. I missed you," Darien said while hugging Serena.  
  
"I find that hard to believe, Darien. Who is your friend?" Serena asked with a serious voice.  
  
Darien pulled away and looked at Serena then at Eileen, "Oh, this is Eileen O'Brady, my friend. She is from America; we went to the same university. She's going to go to K.O. University this fall, so I decided to show her around like she did for me in America," Darien finally said.  
  
"Hello, I am pleased to meet you. I heard so much about you from Darien," Eileen said while she held out her hand.  
  
Serena looked at the hand held out in front of her, then back at Eileen, "Well, I find that funny because Darien never said anything about you to me," Serena then put her hand on her hip, and then gave Darien a hard look.  
  
Darien just smiled back, while holding up his hands in defense. "I am sorry Serena I meant too, but..."  
  
"Serena, I am sure Darien was going to tell you, he probably just forgot," Eileen interrupted hoping that Serena won't get mad but if she was going to get mad it should be at her. Eileen then put her hand on Serena's shoulder, hoping to show her that she meant well.  
  
Serena turned around fast to face Eileen, giving her a hard look too.  
  
Eileen took her hand off Serena's shoulder, she was afraid that Serena would probably rip it off.  
  
"Well, I still think he should have told me about you coming or I wouldn't have brought my friends," Serena said in an angry voice. She then crossed her arms in front of her chest in an angry manner.  
  
"You brought the gang, where are they?" Darien said trying to change the subject. Then he started looking around for a group of young women.  
  
Serena looked passed Eileen, "There they are right now."  
  
Eileen turned around and saw four young ladies standing in the hallway to the exit. They then started to walk over.  
  
While Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye were walking to meet up with Serena and Darien, Raye just stopped in her tracks and had a funny and worried look on her face.  
  
Mina stopped when she saw that Raye was not with her. She looked back and saw the look on Raye's face. "What's wrong Raye?" Mina said with a concern voice.  
  
Everyone stopped when they heard Minas voice. Raye closed her eyes and said, "I feel a strong power near. I think it will try and get close to the Princess and Prince."  
  
"Will this power tries to hurt them?" Luna said strongly.  
  
Raye opened her eyes and looked at her friends, "I don't know, I can't tell if this power is good or evil because it's covered some how. However, we have to keep a good eye on Serena and Darien because from what I felt it's a very strong power," Raye said in a commanding voice. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
While they walked to the gate something that Raye said was bugging Lita. She slowed down and started to walk closer to Raye and asked in a quiet voice, "Raye, you said this power is covered, what you mean?"  
  
Raye looked at Lita from the corner of her eye, "Yes, I did."  
  
"Why?" Lita said in a puzzled voice.  
  
Raye returned her eyes to the front and continued, "Because I only felt it then, the feeling is gone now. For some reason I can't feel it right now."  
  
Lita looked at her friend and wondered what was going through her mind. She then nodded her head and put her focus back to the front.  
  
They continued down the terminal in a faster pass, because they didn't want to leave Serena or Darien alone for too long. When they turned around the corner they found Serena, Darien, and a red head woman they have never seen before. From where they were standing it looked like Serena was very mad at someone. Then the red head woman turned around and looked at them.  
  
"Who is that woman with them?" Amy asked. But the question wasn't to anyone, but she still looked around to her friends for an answer. She found that on their faces reflected how she felt; uneasy. However, when she comes to Raye's face, it had a hard look. "Is something wrong Raye?"  
  
"I don't like that woman, we better watch her," Raye answered back with a stern voice.  
  
They walked over and they all had the same thoughts running through their minds that they don't like this woman, and that they don't trust her.  
  
Luna whispered into Amy's ear saying, "You say something first Amy." Amy nodded in agreement. She was the most polite in the group, and she knew she should be first.  
  
So Amy was the first one to speak. "Hi, Darien. Who is your friend?" Amy was always good at hiding her emotion when she needed too, and today was no different. She was being calm and logical.  
  
Darien smiled at the four young ladies, "Hey girls, it's good to see you all. And this is my friend Eileen O'Brady; she is from America." Darien's hand waved to the red head woman in front of them.  
  
Eileen beamed a smile to the four young women, "I am pleased to meet you, and I heard so much about you from Darien; I am glad I can finally meet you in person." She then puts her hand out to the four young women hoping for a hand shake.  
  
Mina was the first to grab the hand held out to them. "Welcome to Tokyo, we are also glad to meet you," Mina said in her usually cheerful voice, and shook the hand.  
  
While they shook each others hand Eileen said, "Thank you.........and your name is?"  
  
Mina let go of Eileen's hand and started to rub the back of her head. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Mina," she said while laughing too.  
  
"Yes Mina, where are your manners?" Raye said with a sly smile. Mina just stuck out her tongue at Raye. Raye ignored the tongue, and put her attention back on Eileen. "By the way, my name is Raye." She took Eileen's hand and had a shock of power ran up her arm. [What's that? What is this feel of such strong power?] Raye thought to herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Eileen said while shaking the hand of the young woman with long raven color hair. "Both of you," she also said to Mina. Mina just smiled back.  
  
When they let go of each others hands, the feeling that Raye felt was gone. [That's strange, the feeling is gone. Why can't I feel this power when we are not touching?] Raye thought again. Then she noticed that Eileen didn't feel the shock that was passed between them, [She didn't feel it, why?]  
  
Lita saw the look in Raye's eyes, when she took the hand of the red haired woman, but when they let go, she saw that the same look was gone and replaced with confession. She walked up, and took Eileen's hand, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Lita," she said through a smile.  
  
Eileen almost whimpered a little for the hard grip Lita was giving her, but she managed a smile, "Pleased to meet you too, Lita," when they let go, Eileen's hand hurt. "That sure is a tight grip you have Lita," she said while rubbing her sore hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Sometimes I don't know my own strength," Lita said with a false concerned voice. She saw the look in Raye's eyes and didn't like it, and it made her not like this woman. Like Raye, she didn't trust her.  
  
"No, I'm fine, it's just a little sore," Eileen answered back, and then let her hands fall to her side. She then turned her attention to the girl with short blue hair, "and you were the first person to speak up, and I don't know your name. However, I am pleased to meet a kind and welcoming person like you," Eileen held her hand out to the young woman.  
  
Amy smiled back and took Eileen's hand in both of hers, "Thank you and my name is Amy. But I must tell you a little secret, I wasn't always this open and welcoming."  
  
Eileen laughed, "I'm sorry, I am not laughing at you, but from what Darien told me about you. He said you might say that," Eileen finished with a gentle hand shake.  
  
"And what did Darien tell you about us?" Mina spoke up, she then gave Darien a sly smile, "What did you say about us?" He just smiled at her.  
  
Eileen stood thinking for a while, then looked up into the eyes of the young woman with long blonde hair with a red bow in the back, "Well, he said you are the cheerful one; full of life, hope, love, and curiosity," she turned to the young woman with brown hair up in a ponytail, "You are the protector; you watch over everyone," she turned to Amy, "you are the brains of the group; always solving problems that comes up," she turned to Raye, "you are the spiritual one, and that you don't trust people very well, but you also have a big heart and that you care for everyone deeply." Eileen finally turned to Serena, and she smiled, "He spoke a lot about you. You are his love, his heart; he said he would die for you if he had too. He said you have a kind and loving heart, and you always have a smile on your face," Eileen finally finished, then she took a breath.  
  
Serena stared blankly at Eileen, then she blushed and grabbed Darien's arm, "T-Thank you," she said quietly and then she looked down. "I'm sorry for how I greeted you, can we ....."  
  
"It's ok Serena; I understand why you didn't like me at first. If I saw my boyfriend walk off a plane with another woman I would be jealous, concerned, and upset too. I just hope that we can still be friends," Eileen interrupted.  
  
Serena looked up to a pair of gray eyes. She saw in those eyes that Eileen did not want to hurt her and that this woman had wisdom well over her years. However, she saw something else, but she wasn't sure what she saw. "Thank you and yes; I would like that," she finally said.  
  
"Well, I'm tired, and I have a lot of work to do, so I better leave," Eileen picked up her carry-on bags and started walking but stopped after five steps, she turned back. "I am happy that I finally got to meet all of you, I hope we will see each other again," she turned back and walked off before anyone could say anything.  
  
The group just stared after the woman with shoulder length red hair and gray eyes until she was out of their eye sight. However, Raye still had an untrusting look on her face. Amy, Mina, Luna Artemis started to ask Darien a whole bunch of questions, and asking Serena what Eileen was talking about. However, Lita moved closer to Raye.  
  
In a quiet voice so that no one heard but Raye, Lita asked, "You don't trust her do you. I saw the look in your eyes when you took her hand, did you feel something?"  
  
Raye was still looking in the direction Eileen went, but she was not really looking at anything, "Yes, I felt something, you remember that feeling I felt before we got here," Lita nodded. "Well, I believe that feeling came from her, but for some reason I can't feel it now," she told her friend in a quiet voice also. She turned to Lita and looked into her green eyes, "But I intend to find out why," she then turned back to Darien and told him how happy she was that he was home.  
  
Lita followed Raye's lead and did the same thing. As they left to get Darien's bags, she had a feeling that someone was watching them.  
  
In the distance a pair of golden eyes watched the group. "She's here, we just might still be saved," whispered a voice from the pair of golden eyes. It then jumped down from the railing.

* * *

{That night}  
  
It was a dark night in the park; the moon was only a sliver. The light from the lamp posts gave a soft glow to the park. Most people don't walk the park at night for there have been so many who have been hurt in the past by unknown creatures. However, there were still people who would dare walk in this park for it was beautiful and very romantic at night. A couple was looking out over a cliff; these two were here before after a terrible battle and now they are here again.  
  
"I can't believe we were here just over a year ago, it seems much longer," Serena said to Darien, who was next to her. She sighed to herself, "I would come out here on weekends and look out, wishing you were here with me." She looked down shyly.  
  
Darien smiled down at her. He put his arm around her shoulder, "I am here now, and I am not going to leave you." He motioned her to come with him, and they walked for a while until they came to a small lake. They found a bench and sat down.  
  
"So, now that you are back what are you planning on doing?" she asked while looking out over the lake. She leaned on his shoulder; she had a feeling of being warm and safe wash over her. "I hope you aren't planning on leaving again," she said in a sad tone. She then looked up to Darien's face, and saw a smile. It was a simple smile, the kind of smile that would make any woman fall in love with him. She blushed under that smile. "What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"  
  
"Because I am happy to be back, and that there is peace in the world, and also because I am with you; the woman I love," Darien said while still smiling down at her. He started to lean in on her to give a kiss when suddenly they heard a woman's scream off in the distances. Their heads jerked up toward the scream.  
  
"Great, I hope this person got scared by a bat or something," she said under her breath.  
  
Darien gave her a stern look, "Serena, what if she didn't?"  
  
"Then that means a new enemy is here, Darien. I am tired of fighting, I was hoping after the battle with Sailor Galaxia it was over, no more," Serena said in a tired and unhappy voice. Then they heard another scream, but it sounded like it was from the same person. Darien gave her another stern look.  
  
She let out a tired breath and stood up. She looked at Darien, "Are you coming?" He then smiled and stood up with her. They ran toward the scream.  
  
When they got to the scene where the scream come from, they found two people lying on the ground with little lights above there unconscious bodies, and a shadowy figure near them. The shadowy figure was just that, it was so black, that it took in the light around it. It had two white orbs that looked like eyes, it had long arms and legs, and its hands and feet had sharp looking claws on them.  
  
She then noticed another person standing off in the distance it was a woman and she was wearing a tight black uniform with purple lining, the style of the uniform was like the one the Generals from the Dark Kingdom wore, but this one she noticed a symbol on the side of the woman's shoulder; it was an eclipsed sun. She was also wearing a black clock that was rapped round her shoulders, the edge of the clock was a dark purple it seemed to capture in all the light around it too. Her eyes were a dark blue in color, and her hair was a dark purple. She had a displeased look on her face for she was looking at the lights above the bodies. Then she looked up and noticed them. A smile came across her young beautiful face, "Kurai Kage, it seems we have new victims, please extract their Intralux for me."  
  
The Kurai Kage started to move toward Serena and Darien, but Darien grabbed her arm, turned around, and ran away from it. He then pulled her behind a bush, "Ok, it's clear, transform," he said in a commanding voice. Serena nodded her agreement.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP," she half shouted. Then a flow of white feathers went around her, and when it stopped Eternal Sailor Moon stood in Serena's place.  
  
Darien pulled out a red rose from the inside of his jacket and held it up in the air, and in a flash of red paddles Tuxedo Mask appeared.  
  
Sailor Moon stepped in front of Kurai Kage and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I don't know who you are but I wish you stayed away from this planet and this solar system. You ruined a time of peace and I can not forgive you for that," she said with a hard voice, "I am Sailor Moon, in the name of the moon, and I will punish you," and she finished with her pose. The Kurai Kage stopped moving toward her, and looked over its shoulder like it was confused. The woman waved her hand indicating that it was ok to attack Sailor Moon. Then Kurai Kage started moving toward her again but this time at a faster pass.  
  
The Kurai Kage lunged at Sailor Moon and so she ducked out of the way, and the Kurai Kage jumped right over Sailor Moon and landed behind her. Kurai Kage turned around and leaped at her again, but this time a red rose hit it in the face, and it fell back on its feet trying to get rid of the rose paddles which were sticking on its face. "Now, Sailor Moon," yelled Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded in agreement again, "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS." Sailor Moon held out her Moon Power Tier, and from it shot out white feathers and yellow light. The power hit Kurai Kage; it was covered with the light. "Ha-ha, gotcha," Sailor Moon cried in a happy voice. Sailor Moon turned her Moon Power Tier on the woman, "It's your turn now."  
  
The woman just smiled at her, then pointed behind Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon turned back and saw with utter shock that her attack didn't kill the Kurai Kage and on its dark face was something like a smile. "Yeek, it didn't kill it," Sailor Moon cried again but with a nervous voice.  
  
Kurai Kage started toward her again, "Your Intralux, will be ours," it said in a dark voice.  
  
Sailor Moon started to back away, "Tuxedo Mask, I need some help." The Kurai Kage started to move faster, and so Sailor Moon ran away in the opposite direction, but Kurai Kage stayed with her.  
  
After Tuxedo Mask threw his rose he took out the communicator watch that Luna gave him a while back, and on the little screen Luna popped up, "Luna, me and Sailor Moon found a new enemy at the park, send the gang quick."  
  
"Gotcha, Darien," Luna said through the communicator, then the screen when blank.  
  
Tuxedo Mask turned back to Sailor Moon and saw her running from Kurai Kage, [Her attack didn't work? Oh God; we are in trouble,] he thought to himself. He then jumped down in front of Kurai Kage making it attack him. Tuxedo Mask blocked a blow with his cane, and pushed it back with it. "Run Sailor Moon, I will hold them off," he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"No, I will not leave you, I will wait until the others get here," Sailor Moon yelled back. She watched while Tuxedo Mask and Kurai Kage fought. When Tuxedo Mask pushed the thing back again, she noticed that at its hands its claws were longer and it was getting ready to hit Tuxedo Mask. And with that, she pushed Tuxedo Mask out of the way, when the shadow jumped at him again with its claws draw ready, and so she took the hit, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The hit got her right on her back making five black claw marks and taking off her wings, and she fell on top of Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"NOOOOO, SAILOR MOON," Tuxedo cried and then turned her over in his arms so he can look at her face.  
  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes a little and looked up at Tuxedo Mask, "I can't let you be in danger again, I will protect you," she said while toughing his face then passed out. Tuxedo didn't say a thing, he just held her, and watched as Kurai Kage walked closer getting ready to attack again and probably finish them off.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER," a red flaming arrow was shot from the trees behind Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. The arrow hit Kurai Kage square in the middle; the hit threw it way back into the bushes.  
  
Four young women in sailor suits and two cats: one black and one white come running from the bushes behind Tuxedo Mask and as one yelled, "SAILOR MOON."  
  
The first to do anything was Sailor Mercury for she took out her visor and mini supercomputer, and started to type away at it.  
  
"So Mercury, how bad is she," said Sailor Venus her voice full of concern.  
  
Mercury kept typing away at her computer then finally looked up and meets both Tuxedo and Venus's eyes, "I think she will be ok, I should be able to heal her."  
  
From behind Venus stood Mars and Jupiter in defiance spots watching the man, who still hasn't moved. Mars looked over her shoulder to them and said, "What do you mean should? Can't you heal her?"  
  
Mercury looked up to meet Mars eyes, but Mars alright turned her eyes back to the enemy, "I don't know, this injure isn't normal, doesn't seem to want to heal, it's just not healing on its own," Mercury said with a concern voice.  
  
Jupiter noticed something move from where Kurai Kage went, and from the bushes jumped Kurai Kage ready to claw Mars just like it did Sailor Moon. "Look out!!" Jupiter yelled, and then pushed Mars out of the way, but Jupiter was lucky for she didn't get hit either. Kurai Kage landed where Mars was standing sending dirt everywhere; it looked at them with its white eyes, and then turned them on Venus and Mercury, for they were the last two blocking what it wanted; Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Venus stood up and took a defiance stance, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK." After she said her words, she did a kiss to her fingers and from them came a yellow heart which she threw at Kurai Kage. When the heart hit Kurai Kage it threw it back a few feet but mostly didn't do a thing to it. Venus was in shock, "Why can't we kill this thing, I mean with Mars arrow and my attack that thing should be dead."  
  
Mercury started to type away again on her computer while she scanned the shadow. "Venus, I need more time to scan it, can you keep it busy while I scan," Mercury said while still typing. Venus gave Mercury a thumps up.  
  
"Come on Mars, Jupiter; lets give Mercury the time she needs," Venus said while getting ready to attack again, and they both nodded their agreement.  
  
"Venus, Jupiter, Mars; combine your attack that should kill it," yelled Artemis. The three scouts nodded their agreement.  
  
Mars and Jupiter got up and took their places next to Venus.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK," yelled Sailor Venus.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER," yelled Sailor Mars.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION," yelled Sailor Jupiter and her attack was a thousand glowing green oak leaves.  
  
Their attacks combined together and hit Kurai Kage again square on the chest that threw it back into a tree. Venus, Jupiter and Mars watch Kurai Kage while panting from using so much energy.  
  
"Did we get it?" asked Jupiter in between pants, but both Venus and Mars just shrugged.  
  
For a few minutes it didn't move, but after that few minutes it stood up and again had something like a grin on its dark face.  
  
"What? It's not dead, but that attack SHOULD have killed it," yelled Luna. Venus, Jupiter, and Mars watched in disbelief as the shadow held out its hands and started to gather dark power.  
  
"Venus, Jupiter, Mars; this shadow thing, it's like nothing we fought before. It's like a real shadow but made into a solid form of one. And that energy its gathering in its hands is increasing. If we don't think of something fast, I think that attack will finish us," yelled Mercury from behind. Venus, Jupiter, and Mars all had another shocked look, they looked back to the shadow and in its hands was a sphere of black energy.  
  
However, before the shadow could release its sphere of black energy, a bright ray of light much like sun light come from behind the group, and hit the shadow again square in the chest, but this time instead of being thrown back it was then in golfed in the light, and from above a column of light was fixed on the shadow. As the lighted started to die down, the shadow started to disappear, and when the light was gone, so was Kurai Kage.  
  
"WHAT? Who in hell did that?" yelled the woman. She then turned to face the group, "You are going to pay for interfering with our plains," and with that she too started to gather power, but she stopped and then stood still as if she was listening to something. "You are lucky this time, but next time if you get in my way, you will not walk away from the battle," and with that she was gone.  
  
Venus, Jupiter, and Mars turned back to the others and kneed in front of them, "Ok, what just happened here, because I know that wasn't Uranus's attack because they aren't even here right now," said Mars with a tried and relived voice all the same time.  
  
Luna sat down and took up a thinking pose, "I don't know, but Artemis and I will find out who it was."  
  
"Well, whoever it was they helped us out so they are ok in my book," commanded Jupiter.  
  
"Ahhhhh," come a voice from Tuxedo Masks lap. Sailor Moon finally opened her eyes again and this time found everyone bent over her, "Hey guys can you back up a little," Sailor Moon said with a tired voice.  
  
They all sighed and moved back a little, Mercury went to her computer again and started to type, after a few minutes she stopped and turned off her visor. "Well, her injures are gone," she said with an even voice.  
  
"What do you mean, her injures are gone?" Luna asked while looking at Mercury with a curious face.  
  
"I mean they are gone take a look," Mercury then handed her computer to Luna.  
  
Luna took the computer then started to type away on it, and then she stopped and looked up at Sailor Moon, "Serena, can you turn around please." Sailor Moon then turned her back to the gang and a gasp come from them.  
  
"What? What is it?" Sailor Moon asked while turned back to face them.  
  
The group shared a look, and then Luna spoke up, "Serena, the five claw marks are gone. How do you feel?"  
  
Sailor Moon shrugged, "I feel fine, like nothing happened, but I do feel a little drained. Luna, what's going on?" Sailor Moon asked with a very concern voice.  
  
Luna turned her face away from the group and said, "I don't know, all I know is that we have a new enemy after something called Intralux and maybe a new ally or something." She then faced the group and continued, "But I will find out everything I can, we will find out everything we can, right scouts?" The group nodded its agreement.  
  
Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon to her feet and the grouped looked out over the park, "Well, I guess the battle isn't over yet, but whatever it is, we will face it together and bet it," Sailor Moon said with an even and serious voice. The others nodded their agreement and then the group went to help the couple lying on the floor and watched as the sphere's of light when back into their body's.

* * *

Up in a tree stood a young woman in gold and silver with a hawk on her shoulder, "Well, if I was any later, we would have lost them," said the woman.  
  
"True, but we got here in time, so don't worry too much," answered the hawk.  
  
The woman just sighed, "I have to worry, because this enemy was after the humans Intralux, but we are lucky that they didn't attack the Princess and Prince directly, but they will soon."  
  
"I know, which means you have to protect them, all of them," answered back the hawk. With that said the hawk flies off into the sky.  
  
The young woman turned to leave, but stopped and looked down at the group and a sigh came from her mouth. She then jumped from the tree leaving the scene. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: From Darkness Comes Light 

Author: Seadancer

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the manga; everyone knows who does; Naoko, and the people who own the anime. However, the new characters are mine so please don't take them, if you want to use them, please ask me first.  
  
[...text...] someone is thinking.

{Passing of time}

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
{Friday Night}  
  
The sliver of a moon high in the sky watched as a young woman in gold and silver jumped from one roof to another followed by a silver color hawk with golden eyes. The young woman was carrying a golden staff with a white circle on top with a golden star in the middle and a pair of white wings coming from the base of the circle in her hands but it didn't hinder her jumping because as she jumped she appeared as if she was flying. She finally approached a large apartment build and jumped to one of the balconies near the top of the build. She opened the sliding door and the hawk soared into the room, which was the living room.  
  
The young woman glared at the hawk, "You couldn't wait until I got in first, could you?" She then walked in after the hawk.  
  
The hawk turned its gold eyes on her, there was no color expected the gold, it was eerie to look into those eyes, and she still wasn't used to it. "My wings were tired, I wanted to rest, is that too much to ask," the hawk said back with a snap. The hawk then started to glow a gold color; all you could see was the eyes and the star symbol on top of its forehead. When it died down, a silver colored cat with gold eyes stood were the hawk once was.  
  
"Why is it, that you are the only guardian who can change its form? Why can't Luna or Artemis do that?" she asked with her hand on her hip while the other was holding her staff.  
  
The cat jumped on the couch and laid down, "I don't know; I never knew why." The cat laid its head down and closed its eyes, basically saying that it was done talking.  
  
The young woman sighed, and she held her staff in both hands in front of her with her eyes closed. She then started to glow yellow; the color of her glow pretty much matched the suns rays, but when the glowing stopped a girl wearing a white shirt and yellow shorts with long red hair and green eyes stood in her place. She was holding a small golden star with a chain coming from one of the tips in her hands. She stared at the star in her hands, sighed again and put the chain around her neck.  
  
She then walked back out onto the balcony and looked out over the sleeping city before her, "Hiruko, do you think that if the enemy just stayed away, would my life still be normal or would you still have awakened me?"  
  
The cat opened his eyes when he heard the question, he really was not looking at anything just staring at space mostly, and pondering on the question. "Eileen, the truth is... I don't know. I wish I did and I wish you could have lived your life a normal person," he then jumped on the head of the couch and sat down looking at her back, "but you shouldn't dwell on that, you are who you are now, you can't change that."  
  
She turned back to the cat, "I know that Hiruko, I just wish I had a friend to talk too, like they did. I just wish..." she glanced to the side, "... I didn't have to keep myself a secret from them."  
  
Hiruko looked at her with heart felt eyes, "I know...." He then jumped down and walked over to stand in front of her feet and stared up at her, "But what I am; chop lever, you aren't alone, I am with you." He then gave her a big toothy smile.  
  
Seeing him with that big smile and those gold eyes, made her laugh. She then bent down and picked up the cat and held it close, "I know Hiruko, and thank you." She looked out at the city again, and just watched the lights.  
  
Later that night Eileen finally went to bed, but she wasn't sleeping all that well, for she was having a dreadful dream.  
  
Eileen was wondering in a forest that had a layer of mist on the forest floor. Then she saw another woman with gold hair with red highlights running through the forest, Eileen followed the woman. As she followed the woman through the forest, she realized that she knew this place some how, but was not sure why but then she finally came to a clearing, looked up at the sky, and saw only stars. She looked down at the horizon and her eyes went wide for before her was the earth; big, blue and beautiful. She then saw the mist cleared and before her were a beautiful white castle and the woman with gold hair running toward it. She arrived but the woman was gone and the castle was covered with bodies of dead castles guards and servants. As she walked, tears were coming down her face, she felt so sorry for these people, and she wondered why they died, how after a time all of this seemed familiar. She reached the gardens and when she looked pasted the door she saw the woman with gold hair crying over a body that is when she realized it was the princess, the princess's guardians and the prince of earth. The woman with gold hair stood up and turned toward Eileen, her face wet from tears, "Remember." She then disappeared. Eileen then ran to the princess, picked her up into her arms, and cried into the princess's chest. She then felt a hand lay on her shoulder and whirled around on a man she thought she never see again. He had a sad look on his face, but he wasn't crying for the loss of the Princess. She then noticed the Queen in the corner glaring at both of them.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave this moon and not come back," the Queen said with a deadly voice.  
  
"But my Queen, I felt the light of the princess has gone out, but I had to be sure. What happened?" she pleaded with the Queen.  
  
Queen Serenity walked forward holding the moon scepter in her left hand and the Silver Imperial Crystal was floating on top of it. Her eyes then turned to Eileen, "I was not talking to you child." Her eyes turned back to the man, "I was talking to him. You are no longer welcome, begone."  
  
"I will not leave with out her," the man said back with should deadliness that it even shock Eileen.  
  
"Fine, if you will not leave of your free will, I will banish you to darkness," the Queen said back with should hate in her voice that Eileen was again shocked and afraid for the man who stood between her and the Queen of the Moon. The Queen then held up her staff and the Crystal shinned bright.  
  
The man started to cry out in pain as the crystal shinned its power on him, he fell to his knees, "I will come back Serenity and I will have my revenge and get my love back." He then started too disappeared right before Eileen's eyes. She screamed his name as she tried to reach for him, but he as gone. She fell to her knees and cried uncontrollable.  
  
"It had to be done, and you know it; Eos," the Queen said with authority.  
  
Eileen then looked up at the Queen, "What right do you have? Just because you are the Queen doesn't mean you can control people's hearts. Just look at your our daughter," she points down at Princess Serenity. She then stood up and held out her hands; the star floated from her neck into her hands and started to glow, she glowed like the sun and when it died she stood before the Queen in her silver and gold holding her golden staff with a white circle on top with a golden star in the middle and a pair of white wings coming from the base of the circle.  
  
The Queens eyes turned deadly again, "I will not be disobeyed again and I will not have you turn on me." The Queen then held up her staff and the Crystal glowed silver light and Eileen held out her staff and the top started to glow, but it was no match for the Crystal and she started to cried out in pain, as the light washed over her body. Eileen fell to her knees and dropped her staff next to her as she reach up into the sky and whispered her lovers name, it was the last word from her mouth.  
  
Eileen awoke in a sweat and was breathing hard. [Why did I have that dream, what was it trying to tell me? In addition, why did the Queen call me Eos, and who was that man? Was Eos me?] Eileen thought to herself. She got up and walked out to the baloney from her living room and watched the city once again. [It is like that woman wanted me to remember something or someone from my past. But Hiruko told me about my past and I have my memories of the past, why did I dream that?] Eileen sank to her knees and put her head in her hands. "She was so sad," Eileen whispered into her hands.  
  
She rested her head back on the balcony, "Why did this happen? Why can't I just be normal?" She then stood up and saw that the sunrise was starting because she could see a hint of the suns ray over the mountains to the east. "I wondered if the others felt like this, when they became Solders," she asked the sunrise. She then sat in a chair she had out on the balcony and watched the sunrise.  
  
Flash back   
  
As Eileen walked the streets of the small town, she didn't know she was being followed, but she did have a feeling someone was watching her. By the time she reached the apartment building that was to be her new home it was dark. After she opened the door to her apartment she screamed for a silver dog that looked like a husky was sitting in her room. "Oh my God, how did you get into my home? Well, I bet your master is worried about you, so come on get out," she commanded the dog, but that's when she noticed the dog had gold eyes and a star mark on it's forehand.  
  
She blinked once for she has never seen a bog with gold eyes and a mark like that one before, but she got over it fast and smiled at the dog, "Fine, you can stay for a while, besides you look like you could use a drink or maybe something to eat and I don't see a collar."  
  
She closed the door, set her stuff down and walked into the small kitchen. As she was preparing a bowl for some water she heard a voice from behind her say, "Thank you, Eileen but I am not thirsty or hungry."  
  
She turned around but only found the dog staring at her, the look on the bog's face looked so human it was eerie.  
  
"If you are wondering it was I who said that and since I am the only one here, who else would decline something to drink," the bog said again.  
  
Eileen dropped the bowl she was holding and it fell to the floor and broke, "You... just... talked..." She voice barley said the words, for she was in a state of shock, she was glad that there was a counter behind her, for she would have fallen.  
  
The husky giggled and walked over to her, she tried to back away but she didn't go anywhere for she was right against the counter, "Oh Eileen, do not be afraid, I am our friend. I am here to awakening you, for your power is greatly needed." The husky sat at the entrance to the kitchen watching her.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Power? What power, I don't have any power... and how can you talk?" she said with a shaky voice.  
  
The husky laughed again, "Oh Eileen, you have a great power, a beautiful power, and please don't concern yourself in how I can talk, you will understand soon."  
  
"How come you know my name and I don't even know yours?"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, where are my manners. My name is Hiruko and I am your guardian," the husky bowed its hand at her.  
  
"My guardian, I don't understand."  
  
Hiruko stood up, "You will." Then the star symbol on his hand started to glow, he then closed his eyes.  
  
Eileen then felt an overwhelming power explode in her, and memories of a past life came back to her. Feelings of loneliness and sadness over came her, and imagines of a beautiful princess and a handsome prince came into her mind and four young women of power dead defending their princess and a sad ending. She then sank to the floor closing her eyes, when the feeling faded; a star symbol shinned on her forehead.  
  
Hiruko sat in front of her, "You are Sailor Sol, guarded by your mother star Sol, the Scout of Light."  
  
"Sailor Sol..." she whispered. She opened her eyes and the symbol faded away.  
  
"Your duty is to protect the light of the scouts, most important the light of the Princess and Prince. I am your guardian Hiruko."  
  
"Hiruko; does this mean a new enemy has come to the system and is too strong for the other scouts?" she asked with a distanced voice.  
  
Hiruko nodded, "You must power the scouts up when it is the right time."  
  
"I understand," she then stood up and looked out the window to the baloney. "I feel that I am needed now, we better hurry before it is too late."  
  
"Then you will need this," Hiruko then placed a golden star with a chain coming from the tip of one of the points on the floor before Eileen. She bent down and picked it up. Hiruko then turned into a silver colored hawk and went to sit on her shoulder.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
As she watched the sun rise over the horizon she didn't even notice Hiruko walk up, "Eileen..." he yawned before he could finish what he was going to say, "...what are you doing up?" he finally finished. The cat then jumped into her lap.  
  
Even if they haven't known each other long, they know they are alone in this world and had an understanding between them. So they became more then just partners they become friends in the short time they knew each other. "Oh, I had a bad dream and needed some air, then the sun started to come up so I choice to watch it," Eileen answered back.  
  
"A bad dream?" Hiruko asked.  
  
Eileen just nodded to him.  
  
Hiruko realized that she was not in the mood to talk about the dream so he didn't press it. "Well, after it's done, you better get ready, you have a lot to do tomorrow," he said while purring as Eileen rubbed his hand.  
  
"I know," she said in a quiet voice. She watched as the sun finally showed it self over the horizon and the light slowly moved over the sleeping city, waking it up. She smiled at the sun, "Hello and good morning to you." 

* * *

{Saturday Morning}  
  
As the morning went on Eileen got ready for the day. She took a shower then dressed in blue jeans shorts and a gray tank top and a dark yellow vest. She made herself breakfast and fed Hiruko. They left the apartment around mid-morning; Hiruko had turned himself into a husky and walked next to Eileen. It was a warm summer day, the sky was clear and no clouds could be seen. Eileen was enjoying it as much as she could while she was looking at a map, trying to find her new college and not get lost at the same time.  
  
While looking at the map she couldn't see the people who were walking the other way or crossing her and Hiruko weren't watching either, he was sniffing all the different smell that was coming to his dog nose. So, neither of them noticed a running blonde coming toward them but the blonde wasn't watching too. Soon they all hit, Eileen and the blonde both went to their butts. "Hey, watch where you are going?" they both said at the same time.  
  
Eileen looked up at the familiar voice, and blushed. For in front of her was her princess, but normally known as Serena. "Serena, god I am sorry. I didn't see you, I wasn't paying attention," Eileen said in a sincere voice.  
  
Serena smiled at Eileen, "It's alright, I do that all the time, but it seems to only happen with people I know." She started laugh at her own joke, Eileen looked at her with an odd face when she didn't get the joke, then started to giggle too when she finally understood.  
  
Eileen helped Serena up when she stopped laughing, but as Eileen started to pick up her things, she heard a high screeching noise and with it, "Aww, how cute?" Eileen looked up and found Serena petting Hiruko behind the ears. Eileen started to laugh when she noticed the look on his face.  
  
Serena stopped petting Hiruko and looked over at Eileen, "What's so funny?"  
  
Eileen calmed her laughing, "Oh nothing, but I see you met Hiruko." Eileen goes back to picking up her papers, when she finished she stood next to Serena with Hiruko in front of them.  
  
"Hiruko; is that your name? I love it, and I love that star bald spot on his forehead," Serena cooed again at Hiruko. However, she didn't notice the annoyed look that across his face when she said bald spot. She looked up at Eileen while rubbing his head, "I didn't see the dog when you got off the plane?"  
  
Eileen giggled again, "Of course you didn't, dogs don't travel with the people, and I picked him up after I left you with Darien. So Serena where are you going in should hurry?" she said through the giggling.  
  
Hiruko had a pleased look on his face in how Eileen calmly explained her having a dog now.  
  
"Oh, just going to meet Darien and the gang for lunch," Serena then noticed the maps in Eileen's arms, "Are you touring or something? What's up with all the maps?" She then stopped petting Hiruko's head.  
  
Eileen looked down at the maps in her arms, hugged them to herself and started to blush, "I guess I do look like a tourist, but I don't know the city, and I am trying to find K.O. University so I know how long it takes to get there and then resister for my classes."  
  
Serena smiled that warm smile of hers and grabbed Eileen's arm, "Well, I will show you where the University is."  
  
"But Serena, you will be late, and besides, why do you want to help me, we don't know each other all the well," Eileen said in a calm voice.  
  
Serena started walking down the street the way Eileen was going before they met head on, she was taking Eileen with her, but she didn't have much of a choice anyway with Serena holding onto her arm. "It's alright if I am late, I am always late, but I want to help you because I think we should be good friends, I know we didn't start good so I wouldn't mind making that up," Serena said while looking forward.  
  
Eileen smiled to herself, "Alright, if you want too." She smiled down at Hiruko but he had a semi-mad look on his doggie face which confused her for she didn't understand why he would give her that kind of look. She looked back up at the street. She was happy to have the chance to get to know her new princess.  
  
After a while and back tracking, Serena finally got them too the University. "Finally we got here, I am sorry for so much back tracking Eileen, I guess I got lost a few times," Serena said with a sad voice. She looked up at the school and realized it was closed, "I guess it closed early on Sunday." Serena then hung her head.  
  
Eileen smiled at the young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Serena, it's alright. At least I know where the school is to my new home and that's what I was planning on doing today," she said in a kind and warming smile.  
  
Serena smiled up at Eileen, while Eileen was touching her she could feel a warmth wash over her, the feeling calmed her and more relaxed, and a feeling of pure light washed into her heart. Serena never felt anything like this, she was very calm, and realized that Eileen didn't notice any difference. [I think I will try and get close to this woman, she seems so familiar but I don't know from where,] Serena thought to herself. "Yeah, I guess you are right, well since you have nothing else to do today, why don't you come with me for lunch. I am sure my friends won't mind, besides I won't be surprised that they started without me," Serena said in her normal cheer tone.  
  
Eileen removed her hand and placed it around her maps at her chest, "I would love to come with you to lunch, and I just hope your friends won't mind." Serena just waved off her concern.  
  
Serena then led them to Crown Fruit Parlor where her friends and Darien were waiting. 

* * *

{Saturday Evening}  
  
The sun was finishing its journey across the sky, with its last light shinning on the world, it made everything orange. If you looked out at the ocean, you could see two beautiful sunsets, one above the other. Couples were sitting at benches taking in the most wonderful sunset that has been seen in a long while. However, there were two who were not aware of the sunset happening or the color around them.  
  
"I don't know Raye, I just don't see anything. I mean, shouldn't there be a burn mark or something?" Lita asked while studying the ground where the Kurai Kage stood before being engulfed by the light. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her, and a puzzled look over her face. She and Raye have been there for a short while, looking over the area trying to find some kind of clue, but she knew that's not the real reason they were in the park. They wanted to make sure no more innocent people were attacked by this new enemy.  
  
"I know Lita, I can't find anything in these bushes," Raye said as she climbed out from behind some bushes.  
  
Lita looked up to find Raye pulling tiny leaves from her black raven hair, and noticed the displeased look on her face. A smile crossed Lita's face and a light laugh came from her throat while she shook her head at her friend. She heard Raye say, "Don't laugh, do you know how hard it is to get these damn leaves out of this length of hair?" Lita only continued to laugh, for she said she would go into the bush, but Raye went in ahead of her saying; she will do it.  
  
"Well, I guess we just wait now," Lita said as she walked to the closet bench. That's when she noticed the sunset and the color around them, for she was so busy looking for clues and listening for danger, she didn't notice it before. She was glad she didn't miss it for it was the most beautiful sunset she has seen in a while. Raye followed without saying anything, for she was still trying to find leaves and haven't noticed the sunset, so Lita didn't say anything to her about it.  
  
When Raye finally looked up from her hair, the color from the sunset was gone, and a faint purple glow was left. "You know, while you were busy with your hair, you missed the most beautiful sunset," Lita said in a tease. She couldn't help say it, for she knew it would bug Raye, and she was getting bored with the silence.  
  
Raye just sighed, "Well, I am sure there will be a sunset tomorrow, so I didn't really miss anything," she said calmly.  
  
Lita was saddened with her response and she didn't understand why. She looked back at the fading sunset, and then noticed a woman in jean shorts with dark yellow vest and a silver color looking husky standing next to her while she watched the sunset. Then it dawned on her that it was Eileen and her dog Hiruko. Lita poked Raye with her elbow, "Hey Raye look, isn't that Eileen," she said while pointing.  
  
Raye looked were Lita was pointed and nodded, "Yeah it is."  
  
"Let's go talk with her," Lita then stood up and waited for Raye to join her.  
  
Raye gave a confused look up at Lita, "Why? I thought we didn't trust her."  
  
Lita then realized she was looking forward to talking with this strange woman whom seems familiar to her somehow. "Well, I guess we can try and learn something about her, and find out what makes us not trust her so much?" Ever since last night and lunch early that day, Lita has not felt uneasy around Eileen like she did when she first meet her.  
  
Raye sat in her spot thinking then stood up, "Yeah, I guess you're right, we should learn more about her." Raye straighten the dark red dress with a black long sleeve shirt under it.  
  
Lita and Raye walked up to Eileen but before they got very close, Hiruko turned and stared at them while they walked closer to Eileen. Hiruko's eyes to anyone but Eileen looked like the eyes of the animal he took the shape of, but they still kept their non-human feel to them, which most did not noticed. Lita noticed it when he turned when they started to get close to them and they didn't make that much nose. She realized she seen eyes like this before, but at that moment she couldn't place it.  
  
Raye was the first to speak since Lita was busy with her thoughts, "Hey Eileen, is that you?" Raye called when she knew Eileen could hear her.  
  
Eileen turned from the fading sunset with a sad look on her face, Eileen wiped a hand over her cheek but before she could get it Lita notice a line where tears once traveled.  
  
[She was crying? I wondered why?] Lita thought to herself, now puzzled by what could make this woman cry.  
  
"Oh Hello; Lita, Raye. I didn't notice that you were in the park," Eileen answered back. Lita and Raye stopped three feet away from her; Eileen turned her back to the ocean and leaned on the rail, so she would hear them better. Hiruko sat next to Eileen on her left watching both girls. "So, did you two need something?" Eileen asked with a plan voice.  
  
Raye found her hard to read and it was bugging her because she has never met a person she couldn't read before. Raye put a simple smile on her face and said, "Oh, we figured since Serena likes you, we might get to know you better," Raye said in a polite tone.  
  
Lita felt like falling over, [Where did she get that idea all of a sudden?] Lita thought to herself. Lita cleared her throat and said, "Besides, we saw you by yourself over here and figured to keep you company." Lita saw a glare from Raye out the corner of her eye. Lita figured Raye did not like Lita's reason.  
  
Eileen just smiled to the girl's reasons, "Well, Serena is a caring and easily trusting girl from what I noticed, and it's understandable that you would like to find out about this new person who is around her. And thank you Lita, I don't mind the company."  
  
Raye was taken back, [She knows we want to protect Serena, but how? Who is this woman and why can't I feel that power from her anymore?] Raye thought to herself. Raye gathered herself quietly and responded, "Well Eileen, you are right. Serena is a rare person, and we try to keep her safe and don't take kindly when someone tries to hurt her. You wouldn't want to hurt her, would you?"  
  
Lita was dumbstruck, "Would you excuse us please?" she said to Eileen.  
  
Eileen nodded her head in reasons. Lita grabbed Raye's forearm and pulled her away, "Raye, what are you doing?" she said in Rayes ear as she pulled her away.  
  
When they stopped Raye placed her hand over Lita's, "Lita that hurts."  
  
Lita released her hold on Rayes arm and watched as Raye rubbed where she grabbed her. She folded her arms in front of her chest waiting for Raye to answer her question. "Well," Lita asked growing inpatient.  
  
"Well, what?" Raye asked while staring at Lita with stern eyes and still rubbing her arm where Lita grabbed her.  
  
"Why did you say that to Eileen?" Lita asked with a quiet voice making sure Eileen couldn't hear her, but her tone was very serious.  
  
Raye folded her hands behind her and answered, "Because I am trying to find out why she said that about Serena."  
  
"What? That she understands that we don't trust her and wish to know more about her?" Lita said back in an upset voice but still trying to keep it quiet, which was getting hard since her temper was rising.  
  
"Don't you find that weird? And why are you so upset, I thought we were going to find out more about her?" Raye said in a curious tone.  
  
Lita then realized that she was upset, but she couldn't figure out why now that she started to think about. She only knows that when Raye asked Eileen if she would hurt Serena she got upset. She thought she was upset because Raye basically told Eileen that Serena is important to us greatly. "I don't know, I just felt upset for some reason when you asked her if she would hurt Serena," Lita said in a confused voice.  
  
Then out of the trees came a high scream. The sound from what Lita and Raye could tell came from the center of the park and they both feared why this person screamed. They both knew Eileen heard it because before they knew it she was right beside them.  
  
"What was that?" Eileen asked in a worried voice.  
  
Lita looked at Raye and Raye looked back. Raye then turned to Eileen, "Eileen, could you find a payphone and call for help, me and Lita will check it out."  
  
"But I don't know what to call for help about it? Far as we know it could be some girl frightened by a rat or bat," Eileen asked with much worry and anxiety.  
  
"Well, either the police or ambulance would help. I don't see any smoke so we know it's not a fire," Raye said back.  
  
Then another scream went up into the early night's air, but this time it was much deeper as if it came from a man. "Well, that proves it wasn't a rat or bat because that sounded like a man's scream," Lita said while still staring in the direction of the sound.  
  
"But what could you two do?" Eileen asked.  
  
"Well, we have some first-aid experience and we can help until either the police or ambulance arrive," Raye said while watching the trees.  
  
"One more thing, what if it's a robber or something," Eileen asked with worry from just thinking of that.  
  
Lita then looked at Eileen with a big smile, "Don't worry, I can kick his butt." Then she gave her thumbs up.  
  
Eileen smiled to that, "Alright, I will go get help." Then she ran off in the opposite direction with Hiruko right beside her.  
  
"Real smooth Raye, real smooth," Lita said as she watched Eileen fade from site.  
  
"Thank you," Raye said back with her chin up.  
  
Lita just laugh, "Lets go check it out, but I have a feeling you are thinking the same thing I am thinking."  
  
"That's it's the new enemy," Raye answered. Lita just nodded her head in agreement. 

* * *

Then both girls ran off toward the screams, both hopping it was nothing, but knowing it was a false hope.  
  
As they both ran through the park toward the screams, they took out their crystal transformation sticks getting ready for the fight. As they got closer they saw the Kurai Kage and its master: An'ya standing over two people. Lita and Raye stopped behind a tree and watched as the kurai kage reached inside the girl's chest. At that moment Raye was on the communicator watch contacting the others about the attack.  
  
As Lita watched as the kurai slowly took its claw out of the girl's chest in its claw was a shining light in a sphere shape. Unlike the star seeds the light did not go out. The Kurai handed the light to An'ya, to Lita it looked as if she was looking it over and then the sphere disappeared and so did the woman's body. Then the Kurai started to walk over the man, that's when Lita elbowed Raye.  
  
"Hey Raye, they already got one person, but it looks like that thing is heading toward the guy now, can we please stop it now," Lita asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Raye then nodded in agreement, "Yeah, they are on their way."  
  
They both held out their crystal transformation sticks and called, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER. JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," and together they said, "MAKE- UP." Raye was circled by fire and Lita was circled by lighting, when their transformation was finished they were standing behind the tree in their super sailor outfits.  
  
As the kurai reached its claw out for the man's chest, its hand was hit by a flaming red arrow then it was hit in the chest by tiny lighting leaves. Both the kurai and An'ya looked in the direction of the attack and saw Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter standing back to back.  
  
"I will not let you harm anymore people, in the name of Jupiter I will stop you," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"And I will not let you put out the fire of passion, in the name of Mars I will burn you," Sailor Mars said.  
  
An'ya just smiled, "So, you have come back to try and fight and stop me have you. I guess you didn't learn your lesson last time. Kurai Kage, attack them!!!" she yelled.  
  
The kurai dropped the guy he had by the neck and started to walk toward Jupiter and Mars with his claws drawn. He jumped toward Jupiter first, when he was right above her head, it was hit by a flaming arrow.  
  
Jupiter turned around and smiled at Mars. She went into a dead run toward An'ya, An'ya on the other hand did not move, she just held her hand out toward Jupiter and yelled, "BLACK LIGHTING" and some black lighting bolts shot out of her fingers. It hit Jupiter so hard she went slamming into a near by tree.  
  
An'ya just laughed, then looked toward her kurai and saw that Mars was clawed at the right arm; she was more surprised to still see her standing. She realized that the kurai was aiming for Mars chest but it missed. Suddenly she heard something that sounded like water rushing. She realized that the other scouts showed up and dodged just in time for a stream of water to shot past her. She looked toward the attack and saw the other scouts and the man in black running into the area and to their comrades.  
  
When Jupiter opened her eyes she saw Sailor Moon and Mercury standing over her with concern over their faces, then relief when she smiled at them, "I am fine, going to be sore tomorrow, but fine," she told them. She looked passed them and saw Venus was blocking the enemy's lighting attack with her attack. She then saw Mars was still fighting the kurai, but she noticed that she had a wound on her right arm, and it was three claw marks. With worry and angry over her face, she stood up and readied her attack; her antenna came out and she yelled, "SUPER SUPREME THUNDER." Then a much stronger version of supreme thunder shot out from her little antenna right at kurai. The attack hit it straight on again, but it seemed to only be stunned, but it was enough for Mars to get away and get threaded by Mercury.  
  
Sailor Moon now stood in front of her hurt friends the same way they did for her the night before, [What do I do? My attack does nothing to this new enemy. What we need is more help, but they are too far to help us.] Then as if her thoughts were heard, a ball of yellow energy flew and hit the kurai in the side. The kurai was pushed back into the bushes.  
  
Everyone turned to see who did the attack, all the sailor scouts had a smile on their faces, and An'ya had an angry look wondering who else is getting involved. Two women standing back to back on top of a tree branch were who they saw. "Who the devil are you?" An'ya said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Guarded by Uranus, the planet of the skies, I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!" said the one with short blonde hair.  
  
"Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the deep sea, I am the soldier of the affinity, Sailor Neptune!" said the other with aqua-green hair.  
  
"Uranus... Neptune," all the scouts said together.  
  
"We felt a new enemy on the planet and figured to check it out. It seems we came at the right time," said Uranus jumping down from the branch and joining the others. Uranus and Neptune took their places on either side of Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury was tending to a wounded Mars, Venus with Jupiter took a defense stand in front of them behind Sailor Moon, Uranus and Neptune.  
  
No one noticed a man standing off in the distance with two cats lying on his shoulders. "I hope those two help," said Tuxedo Mask. The two cats nodded their hands in agreement.  
  
"Great more anonymousness, Kurai Kage; attack them," An'ya yelled while flying at the new arrivals.  
  
Sailor Moon, Uranus, and Neptune dodged An'ya's black lighting attack. She was forcing on them only because the kurai was attacking Venus and Jupiter.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING," Uranus throw her ball of energy at the around and it with straight for An'ya but she dodged the attack and Uranus cursed under her breath.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE," Neptune gathers a ball of water energy in her hands then aims it at An'ya but this time she block's it with her black lighting. "Why can't our attacks do anything?"  
  
"Mine doesn't do any good either; this enemy is just too strong for us," Sailor Moon finally told them while dodging a stream of black lighting. Both Uranus and Neptune give her a look of utter surprise. Now knowing this piece of info all the scouts were just fighting for their lives.  
  
Soon all six scouts were pushed into a group. Tuxedo Mask joined the group a little after Neptune and Uranus did, but he was guarding the injure scouts; Mars and Jupiter. Soon there was a semi-circle around Mars and Jupiter with Mercury doing her best to help them. For a second time, they felt the stab of fear.  
  
"Well, I can't believe that you thought you could stand up to me?" mocked An'ya. "I think my master will be very proud of me for being him, so many Intralux's." She waved her hand and the kurai jumped at Venus, Uranus and Tuxedo Mask. While she let more of her lighting attacks at Sailor Moon and Neptune.  
  
Tuxedo push's the kurai off but before Uranus could get her attack off she heard a faint voice say, "Sol Sun Ray!" Then a column of golden light shined straight on the Kurai Kage. The creature cried out in pain with a horrible high sound. She wasn't sure what it sounded like. Everyone in the area had to cover their eyes from the light, and after it died down, the kurai was gone. Just a small pill of dust was where the kurai once stood. Then it was caught in the air and disappeared again.  
  
An'ya screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, who did that?" She started at dead run for Sailor Moon. Everyone jumped in the way, but she threw them back with her dark lighting. "YOU DID THIS, I CAN FEEL IT. YOU HAVE A STRONG POWER, I CAN SENSE IT," she yelled again. Sailor Moon was stunned she didn't know what she could do, but dodge.  
  
Then An'ya hit her with her dark lighting. It threw Sailor Moon back into a bench, An'ya stood a few feet away. She then made a huge sphere of lighting in her hands and held it high over her head, "Now it's time for you to die Sailor Moon." Before she could release the ball another ray of light shined down; right on An'ya. Her scream was high and you could hear the pain in her voice. Everyone through An'ya was done for, but a dark sphere incased her. Her eyes had a glazed look over them, and then a smug smile crossed her lips. Then she was gone.  
  
Everyone ran to Sailor Moon asking her if she was alright, but Uranus and Neptune stood back watching with a small smile when they saw their princess was alright. Then in corner of Uranus's eyes she saw someone run from behind a tree further into the forest. All she saw was a flash of silver and gold. 

* * *

"That was too damn close," snapped Sailor Sol.  
  
"Yeah I know," snapped back Hiruko. He was in his husky form, running next to Sailor Sol. "I still don't understand why we had to go and call it in like they said."  
  
"Because they would be confused if no one came, they would think I forgot. Or rather, Eileen forgot."  
  
She look over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her, when she saw it was clear, she slowed down to a walk. But her senses were on high to make sure no one came on to her in surprise. When she got her breath, she hide behind a tree and turned back into Eileen and just leaned back against the tree.  
  
Hiruko sat down at her feet and stared up at her, waiting for her to say something. "That An'ya sensed the princess power. If they figure it out, I will soon have to show myself to them," she said while staring at the gold star.  
  
Hiruko knew she was right, but he didn't like the idea. "If you feel that it will come to that, then it will happen."  
  
Eileen walked back onto the path; soon she came to the same spot she ran into Lita and Raye. Her hearted ached for the past she knows and they did not. She leaned on the rail again staring at the dark and starry sky. "Do you think it will be alright, to tell them the whole truth?"  
  
"I don't know, but I feel that they will ask and you will have to tell them. Some will be upset, some will be confused, but the outers will not trust you. They never did, so don't expect too much from them," he said while sitting on her left side and looked out over the scene with her.  
  
They stared at the horizon for a while then went home. There Eileen made dinner and watched the night sky some more. When she was sure she didn't sense any more problems and that the scouts were safe. She let her self go to sleep. However it was a half sleep; because a part of her was always keeping watch, and this night her dreams were calm.  
  
_Sorry for the late update. But it took me awhile to get around to rereading the new parts. If there are still some mistakes, that's because I am bad at finding them. I hope you all liked it, and please review._


End file.
